In the well-known sport of basketball, a basketball hoop for receiving a ball is mounted at each end of a basketball court, and the hoop is configured for supporting a generally tubular netting through which the basketball can pass. Each hoop is rigidly mounted utilizing one or more support arms and located in front of a backboard. The basketball hoop, typically a metal ring, has an inside diameter of eighteen inches and is normally positioned ten feet above the ground or court playing surface.
Because of the height of the basketball hoops, it can be difficult under some circumstances to install a new or replacement net on the hoop. Typically, a ladder or suitable platform is required to reach the hoop and install the new net.
There are many outdoor basketball courts and outdoor areas where basketball can be played. Although many of these courts have suitable basketball hoops installed at the end of the courts, often these hoops do not have any nets attached. The lack of a net may be due to several possible reasons including the height of the hoops from the court or playing surface, which heights make it difficult for maintenance personnel to replace the nets. Also, the heavy use of public courts may make the life expectancy of the nets quite short, and it may be too expensive for the owner to replace the nets frequently. The nets may also be stolen in such areas or simply destroyed because of improper use. Despite these problems with nets or the lack thereof, most basketball players prefer to play basketball with basketball hoops at each end with nets installed in place. When a net is mounted on each hoop, there can be little dispute as to whether the ball has or has not passed through the hoop when a shot is made. When a net is missing from the basketball hoop, the ball can pass so quickly through the hoop that disputes may arise as to whether or not the shot was actually made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,479 described a novel basketball net device for mounting on a basketball hoop, and further configured for easily removing the basketball net device from an elevated basketball hoop without the use of a ladder or a pole.
The present invention is directed to a novel basketball net device and improvements therein.